Careless Whisper
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: She stopped dancing. Carefully she pulled away from Randy. Feeling the tears sting her eyes, she looked up at Randy. Hurt was running through her entire body. Taking a deep breath she tried to control herself. RandyOrtonxOC One Shot


Disclaimer: I only own Amelia and Kellie. And I do not own the song Careless Whisper, that is property of George Michael. Enjoy and review!

Randy slowly sipped on his drink as he recalled the events of the last few months. He absolutely loves Amelia. Which is why whenever he looks at her or thinks of her, his heartaches. The guilt was bothering him. Why did he have to cheat? He loves Amelia, she is his everything. Sighing he put his drink down. Carefully he walked to where Amelia was sitting, and pulled her up so that she was standing up. Taking her hand, he led her to the dance floor. Holding her close to him the two began to move gracefully across the floor.

_I feel so unsure_

_As I take your hand _

_And lead you to the dance floor_

_As the music dies, something in your eyes,_

_Calls to mind, a silver screen_

_And now its sad goodbyes_

As the two continued to move around the dance floor, Randy couldn't help but look into her eyes. The guilt continued to eat away at him. But something about the way she is looking at him tonight, makes him wonder. How would she feel if she knew what he was really up to? Something tonight just didn't feel right with her. Randy stopped moving for a second and tilted her head upwards so that she was looking up at him. Instantly his stomach dropped, it was then that he realized, she knew.

_I'm never gonna dance again_

_These guilty feet have got no rhythm_

_Though its easy to pretend, I know you're not a fool_

_I should have known better than to cheat a friend_

_And waste a chance, that I've been given_

_So I'm never gonna dance again, the way I danced with you_

Randy remembering where they were, pulled Amelia close to him. He held onto her as if he was going to lose her. Maybe he was. The guilt was eating away at him even more now. He couldn't even look Amelia in the eyes. So many things were running through his mind. How did she find out? When did she find out? Why did he do it? Regret was what he was feeling. Each time he was away from home, he would call Amelia and tell her how much he loved her. How much he missed her. But once he got off the phone, he would turn to Kellie.

_Time can never mend_

_The careless whispers of a good friend_

_To the heart and mind, ignorance is kind_

_There's no comfort in the truth_

_Pain is all you'll find_

"I love you." He whispered. Amelia shook her head. She didn't know what to think. When John came and told her what was really going on, she didn't want to believe him. Randy, the love of her life couldn't be cheating on her. They were talking about marriage and kids. To her Randy was the real deal. He was the _one._ But once she got her proof, she knew John was right. And now that Randy was looking at her with guilt written all over his face, this further confirmed what she already knew.

_I'm never gonna dance again_

_These guilty feet have got no rhythm_

_Though its easy to pretend, I know you're not a fool_

_I should have known better than to cheat a friend_

_And waste a chance, that I've been given_

_So I'm never gonna dance again, the way I danced with you_

She stopped dancing. Carefully she pulled away from Randy. Feeling the tears sting her eyes, she looked up at Randy. Hurt was running through her entire body. Taking a deep breath she tried to control herself. What she was going to say was going to hurt them both, but she had to do it. It seemed like an eternity as the two just stood there staring at each other. They forgot where they were as all the other couples continued to dance around them.

_Tonight the music seems so loud_

_I wish that we could lose this crowd_

_Maybe its better this way, we'd hurt each other_

_With the things we want to say_

_We could have been so good together_

_We could have lived this dance forever_

_But now who's gonna dance with me_

_Please stay!_

"Please stay." Randy whispered. Once again Amelia shook her head. She couldn't stay with him, if all he'd do is hurt her. Her heart couldn't take the pain. She loves Randy, but she can't live her life with a broken heart.

"I can't Randy. You hurt me." She spoke through her tears. "I love you. But you hurt me. I can't live with the heartbreak." Standing on her tip toes she kissed him once more. And without another word she walked away. The tears were running down her face as she thought about all the good times her and Randy had together.

_I'm never gonna dance again_

_These guilty feet have got no rhythm_

_Though its easy to pretend, I know you're not a fool_

_I should have known better than to cheat a friend_

_And waste a chance, that I've been given_

_So I'm never gonna dance again, the way I danced with you_

Randy stood there as she walked out of his life forever. He had made the biggest mistake of his life. As the song came to an end, all the other couples left the dance floor. Randy couldn't move, he felt numb inside and out. Pulling the ring out of his pocket, he dropped it to the floor. Leaving it there, he walked out of the restaurant, where he lost his love.


End file.
